Hetalia: War and Freedom
by JEN4216
Summary: Alfred was raised on the thought that freedom was bad for the 13 colonies, never daring to think otherwise. Arthur Kirkland wanted to protect him, but had to give it up for his duty. When Alfred grew, he no longer saw the perfect forming nation he was told. He saw something that needed changed. He saw something that needed a revolution. He chose to stand for what he believes in.
1. Part one, chapter 1: Beautiful world

A/N: ...Idk, I came up with this as a follow up to the Election one, and wow, this is way more serious, lol. I had actually planned a Godzilla idea, and that one's comin' too, lol! Anyway, enjoy! And if you wonder, we start with when Alfred was a child, just so ya know, XD! AGAIN, ENJOY! 

Alfred's P.O.V

"Come along, Alfred." Arthur calls, already having a good start. I laugh, following him as good as my short legs can. "Come on, Iggy!" I yell as try catching up. I know he's going so slow just to give me an advantage, but I wouldn't tell him that I know.

I finally catch up and grab him, accidentally taking us both down, but we laugh all the same. It's a beautiful spring day in the settlement of Massachusetts. Iggy brought me out here as a sort of day off for him. I've been trying to learn how to be like him, but he says I'm too young. But that's okay, I trust whatever Iggy tells me.

As the sun slowly gets closer to the horizion, Iggy tells me, "Okay, Alfred, we'd better get a move on or we'll be out after dark." Though disappointed, I agree and the two of us walk back.

"Iggy?" I ask, he looks down at me, "Yes?" "Can we go home?" "Of course, that's where we're going-" "No, home." I say, putting on my best little kid face to try to talk him into it. He takes a moment before he asks "Oh, England you mean?" I nod my head, anxiously awaiting an answer.

He stops and kneels down to my level, taking my shoulders in his hands and says, "Well, Alfred... I'm trying to set up the colonies here-" "But they are fine!" I plead with him, "Can't we take a trip? Or something?" He sighs and says "I'm sorry, Alfred, there is far too much to do here..." He stands back up and puts his hand on my back, helping me along.

I know the real truth: Things have been going downhill lately, but everything Iggy does makes things seem worse. He wouldn't mean to, I know he and the others from Britain are trying to help and make things right. But what is clear is that things aren't getting any better.

I worry about how it'll affect him, like if it's too much stress. I heard from some of his soldiers that there were people starting protests and stuff. I just hope he's okay.

Arthur's P.O.V 

Alfred knows nothing (I hope). Of that I am thankful. Lately the settlements have been getting very riled up, just because we raised taxes. They are taxes, people, calm down. Of course his majesty, George the third, has give the order to raise taxes whenever such things occur, making them angrier. I would rather leave before the bloodshed starts up, but I am to stay here. And I would like to make them stop, really.

We make it home, just at the last minutes of dusk. Alfred is such a young child, but I now see him growing up so fast. I hope he doesn't get involved in this. I will do what ever it takes. King George III, ordered me to not to even let him think his own ideas. It saddens me that he is so restrained, but, I shall do what is needed.

After dinner, I go to his room to find him almost done eating ready for bed. "Alfred?" I call, "May we speak?" "Yes." He nods happily. I walk in and take a seat at the foot of his bed. I take a breath before looking him straight in the eye, "Alfred, do you know about the arguments?" His bright face slightly fades as he nods his little head. I contiue, "Alfred, no matter what you hear, know this; they're lying. They're bad people just out to cause trouble. Nothing good ever comes from trouble, right?" I ask, and again he nods. "Good," I say, patting his shoulder, "I just wanted to make sure you knew. Good night." "Good night." He says quietly. I blow out the candle and leave him be. Why must he be caught in the middle of this? He's so young, so innocent. I wish I could stop this, and yet, I also wish for it to succeed, not matter what the price. 

Alfred's P.O.V 

I can't sleep. After what Iggy said, I'm so confused. I've heard they had good causes, that the poor couldn't afford enough food with the taxes. But Iggy doesn't lie, this I know. He'd never do anything to decive me.

I sigh and turn over to look at the window. I can see the stars through a crack in the curtains. I'd like to dance among the stars. The way they twinkle and shine, making the night light up. No matter what happens, I always know the stars are there to have my back. It's like a sense of...freedom. The stars always have and always will remain free. I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep.

GOOD MARROW, Y'ALL! Here's the beginning to an AWESOME fanfiction that I'm having so much fun making! I LOVE HISTORY! And therefore, enjoy this project! After the last Hetalia one, I decided to make one that is also gnarly, and cool, and this came about! It's gonna be like 3-5 chapters per part, so, yeah XD! ENJOY AND THANKS FOR READING! LOVE Y'ALL AND HAVE AN AWESOME DAY!

\- J


	2. Part one, chapter 2: I have grown older

A/N: AYE, BACK FOR MORE, EH? Well, thanks!

TO EVERYONE WONDERING!  
I'm not dead, I got super busy, then, for real, forgot my password XD! I mean, really? Plus I'm super organizer level 1,000,000 so I didn't change it (Next time, or randomly because why not? I will change it) And right now (I decided to update of America's Birthday, lol!) I'm busy going in between relatives' houses and fireworks, and out for a bread run, lol! So I am SO, SO, SO SORRY if you sent me a message and I haven't gotten back with you! You've all been amazing people, really nice and friendly, so I just want to apologize for taking so long! But, I'm back!  
(Also, I'll update some more stuff today that I've had on reserve, but I can't talk because I don't have a phone so I have to be at the laptop, lol! But I promise I'll get back with you guys when I can sit down! I LOVE YOU GUYS!)

 _ **CHALLENGE: Can you finish the song lyrics**_ (First bit is the chapter title)? If you can... umm, you get a cookie? XD MOVING ON!

ALSO, TODAY IS THE FOURTH OF JULY (If I didn't say already, lol!)!

Thoughts and prayers with those who fight for our country! And with their families!

So, here's the story, of how we became a Country, Hetalia style!

Alfred's P.O.V

"Come on, Iggy!" I yell, plowing through the crowed of the market (that's not as big as it use to be). "Alfred, hold on!" He yells from who knows how far back. Recalling when I was younger, I slow down to let him catch up. After a minute, he does. I laugh and ask "Age getting to you, Iggy?" "No," He says, out of breath, "But your rambunctious behavior is..." Truth be told, he hasn't changed since the day I met him.

Either way, we start back up heading to the British post, but I spot something outside. "Uh oh..." I say as Arthur stops along with me, "So that's where everyone was...". The crowed outside the building looks pretty angry, I don't like it.

"What do we do...?" I ask. He walks past me, but I follow to watch his back. One by one the crowed starts noticing him and turn to face us. "Everybody, please stay calm..." he says, holding his hands up as a sign of good will. On woman yells out "While our children starve? While we wither away?" "We can calmly settle this-" I shove him forward and myself back as one of the men throws a rock. The two of us get up fast as we see the man's wife holding onto him. "YOU'RE MURDERERS!" He yells, starting to cry, "OUR DAUGHTER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU SCUM!"

Arthur ignores it, I don't know how, but he does. He says "We will solve this if you will let us pass..." There's something in his voice, something that makes the people back off. I follow right behind him as we make it to the door, the people inside let us in.

"Hello, General," One of the men, Carter, greets, "It's bad, is it not?" "Yes," he says, not paying attention to that, instead, turning to me, "Why didn't you do something?" "I did," I say, "I saved you from getting stoned." "That man was a threat-" " _That man_ just lost his child." I say, getting a little upset with him. He sighs and says "We have things to do..." And then he just walks away. Wow, that's not normal.

I look at the guns and swards, ready for use. If He'd had one of these, would he have used it? I know the man tried to hurt us, but still I feel pity for him. Why? Why am I feeling like this? He's one of those people Iggy's always told me about. One of them out to do bad. I just need to let it go.

Arthur's P.O.V

I remain furious about the whole thing long after. Snapping at a few soldiers and so fourth. One of our officers, Hugh White, comes to me and tells me, "We are requested to speak to the leader of the mob." "Fine." I nod, following him. We pass Alfred and I watch him glance up at me. I don't know what he thinks, but he seems to let it go enough to not bother us.

The mob has somewhat left, but not as much as I would like. There is a man and his wife and son standing and waiting. "Yes?" I ask. "Are you Arthur Kirkland?" "I am." He nodded and said "The mob left only to not distract, you need to change these laws. It's too much for many folk. We do not wish for violence, but if need be-" "If violence is in the question," I say, knowing I have the advantage, "His majesty will send a fleet to completely wipe out Boston. Does this tell you anything, good sir?"

The look in his eye is pure rage, yet he only says "It tells me that coming to the new world was a mistake..." He turned, his wife going with him, but their son ran up to me and yelled "I'm not afraid of you lobster backs! That proves you can't fight and need a whole army to fight a settlement!" His parents were walking back to this... child, when I see White come and hit the boy, knocking him off his feet.

He pointed at him and said "This is general Kirkland you are speaking with! You should feel luck for not getting anything worse than that!" The child's eyes fill with tears as his mother comes to help him up, keeping her fury filled gaze locked on me. Though I would not have had White do that, that was uncalled for, and I've never been found of hitting a child that hard. The family walks towards the main streets, but I see people on the street glairing back at us.

I head back inside, White behind me, as I tell him "That wasn't needed." "The nest generation has to learn." He tells me bluntly. Alfred comes up and asks "What happened?" "Nothing that concerns you." I say, going back to my business. I hope he lets it go at that. 

Alfred's P.O.V

I can't leave it at that! I have to know more. I say to the closed soldier "I'm going out, If Ig- General Kirkland asks, than tell him that." "Yes, sir." He nods, and so I leave. There are hushed voices on the streets as the sun goes down, and nasty glares from all I lay eyes on. But I finally find an older woman sitting on the street. "Excuse me, Ma'am," I say as politely as I can muster. She slowly looks up at me, not adding any words to it.

I try to speak, but I stop, hearing voices from the right. We both turn our heads, and it's what I feared: A mob. I get her attention again and ask "What happened?" "A solider struck a child, the Miller's son. These folks are making a stand against it." "Hit a child?" I asked out load. She nodded. Wow, that's a new low, to hit a kid enough to be mentioned (To some extent, it's not uncommon to here, just not so hard)

The mobs stands outside the station, but they aren't going in. "No, no, no..." I muter as I hear some of them chanting for White to come out. I try to go in, but the crowed shoves me back. Crap (Maybe that's a new word). They look a little angry, but are remaining peaceful. They could just as easily throw one of those torches threw the window and burn the place down, but they don't.

I stay back and hidden for now, hoping and praying Iggy won't come out.

Arthur's P.O.V

The night rolls on, but we see the crowed growing, even throwing snowballs at the standing guards outside. Some of the men are shaking in their boots. "I want guards out front." I order, and see some of the men go to stand outside. "White," I look to him, "You caused this." "I was protecting your honor, sir." He says. I roll my eyes and ask in my annoyed voice "Was he trying to bloody take advantage of me? No. This was a stupid-" I hear the mob raise their voices.

Having enough of this, I walk out the door. The mob does not care, they just want White. "Will everyone please settle down?" I call, "There is no need for-" I get silenced by a snowball to the face. Though some contain clams, this one was thankfully just snow. It is then I notice Alfred behind the crowed, his face lit by their torches. What is he doing out here? His shock goes to concern as he runs into the mob, I assume hoping to get to the station.

The men look terrified, standing their ground. I yell out "LADIES AND GENTLE MEN PLEASE CALM DOWN!" They ignore every word I say. I sigh, dusting the snow from my hair as good as I can before I try to speak again. "Gentlemen-"

 _"Fire!"_

I try locating where the voice came from, but stop as I helplessly watch the men panic. They lower their guns. I can't say anything or do anything in time, I watch them shoot out into the crowed. The screams that follow are screams of terror, pain, or death cries. As people fall from the front row, I see the people who were directly behind them, some covered in blood. The one I spot is Alfred, blood on his shirt and left arm, shock filling his face as he looked from the lifeless man at his feet, to me, and then back.

Lord, what have we done?

WELL! That didn't go well to say the least. I dedicate this chapter to those who lost their lives in the Boston massacre. The first people to give their lives for freedom. As you can see, we're gettin' into some crap now! And, if you don't know the truth about the freedom of our Country, you need to read a History book. Our Country if for freedom of speech, religion, and everything!

 **I pledge allegiance to the Flag of the United States of America, and to the Republic for which it stands, one Nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all**.

These words drive my heart. This is America!

Again I'm sorry for not getting back with everyone, I'll try to tomorrow! I'm so sorry and I want you to know I love you guys, and as sappy as this sounds I've thought of you while away! thank you so much for reading, and no matter if you're American or not, Have a happy Fourth of July!

\- J


End file.
